


We Met At Area 51

by Lenaskale



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, F/F, Lena Luthor goes to Area 51, lena gets the alien gf, no one asked for this, the Area 51 au, this is really cracked fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaskale/pseuds/Lenaskale
Summary: In all honesty, she wasn’t sure what she expected when she raided Area 51. She thought perhaps what was contain were cool weapons, maybe even hoped there were some alien technology. What she didn’t expect was a blonde woman sitting in an isolated room, eyes wide, and mouth stuffed with what look like…. potstickers?OrThe Area 51 au





	We Met At Area 51

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around 3 am so there might be mistakes. 
> 
> This is really a crack fic because my heart needs a break from the angst.

In all honesty, she wasn’t sure what she expected when she raided Area 51. She thought perhaps what was contain were cool weapons, maybe even hoped there were some alien technology. What she didn’t expect was a blonde woman sitting in an isolated room, eyes wide, and mouth stuffed with what look like…. potstickers? 

The blonde woman quickly swallow the potstickers and start babbling words that Lena can’t understand. Lena mind rush through every language yet the one the blonde speaks isn’t familiar.

It then hits her.

“Holy shit!”The blonde jumps slightly by Lena’s outburst. “Are you an alien?”

The blonde woman tilts her head and Lena couldn’t help but think that this woman( _alien_?) is quite adorable.

“Can you understand me?”Lena approaches the woman slowly.

“Sorta.”The blonde stands up, basically towering over Lena.

_ Adorable and tall. _

Lena breath seems to shorten when she noticed the woman’s beautiful blue eyes that seem to stare into her eyes intensely. 

_ Is she reading my mind?  _ _ What if she’s reading my mind?  _ _ Can she hear my thoughts right now?  _ _ Uh beautiful alien? Woman? Uh being? Can you read my mind? _

She scans her face to see any changes but either the blonde is good at masking her emotions or she doesn’t have the power of reading her thoughts.

“Uh- Hi!”Lena holds her hand out, “My name is Lena.” 

The blonde grabs Lena’s hand with a firm grip

_ Oh her hand is soft. _

“Kara Zor-El of Krypton.” The blonde- Kara- smiles softly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Lena of Earth.”

“Lena is just fine.” 

“Kara is just fine.”Kara repeats.

A minute passed before Lena realize that she’s still shaking Kara’s hand. She pulled away quickly, awkwardly having her arms beside her.

“Can I ask why you’re here?” Lena looking anywhere but Kara.

“Can I ask why you’re here?”Kara repeats with uncertainty.

_ Oh _

Lena feels her face heat up.

“Today everyone decided to raid Area 51 to see what the government was hiding.”Lena explain feeling a bit stupid that she actually raided Area 51.

“Hiding exactly what?” Kara does the head tilt that Lena can’t help but really think that it’s adorable.

“Well you know,”She waved her hand.“Advance technology and apparently….. you.”

“Alien.”Kara nods.

“Yeah, which I actually can't believe.”Lena chuckles. Her face scrunched up in confusion. “Why are you here?” 

“My home planet Krypton…”Kara makes an explosion sound effect. “But my parents sent me here and I landed here. The people call the government found me and I been here since then.”

“How long ago was that?” 

“According to them I been here for 13 earth years.”

Lena eyes widen and her mind is filled with several questions. 

“You been here for 13 years?”Kara nods.“Have you ever been anywhere else besides here?”

“I did not realize there is more.”

“Does it not get lonely here?”Lena takes the time to look around the area and the sight of it is ... depressing. 

It’s a simple grey room with a bed on one side while the other side has a toilet and sink. It’s empty.

Kara bits her lip and nods. The blonde opens her mouth but a loud siren and flashing red lights interrupt her. Panic rise in Lena’s chest. She peers out the door way to have the halls in sight. She looks back at Kara.

“I have to go before they get here.”Lena can see Kara’s face fall.

“Must you leave?”

Lena sadly nods and the expression Kara holds could only be explained as a kicked puppy. Lena gives Kara a final sad expression before she Naruto run down the hallway.

A heavy pressure sits in her chest as she Naruto run.She immediately stops and turn back. She Naruto run faster than she ever Naruto ran before. She’s out of breath when she’s back in Kara’s room.

“Lena? You said you had to leave?”

Lena takes her hand and out of her breath she says,

“Let’s leave together.”

A giant smile spreads across Kara’s face. Lena lets out a yelp as Kara holds in a bridal carry.

“Hold on!”Kara shouts before shooting up through the roof and out of Area 51. With terror, Lena swift her head to press against the blonde’s neck.

“You could fly this whole time?!”Kara nods with a beautiful laugh. Lena lifts her head from Kara’s neck and stared at her in awe.“If you could fly this whole time why didn’t you leave Area 51 sooner?” 

Kara gives Lena the softest look. “I never had a reason to leave.”

In all honesty, she wasn’t sure what she expected when she raided Area 51. She thought perhaps there would be cool weapons, maybe even some alien technology. What she didn’t expect was a beautiful alien name Kara Zor-El.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This obviously shouldn’t be taken seriously! Thanks for reading! my tumblr is 
> 
> Lenaaskale


End file.
